


Wild Roses

by princessofthedeadsheep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitalization, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthedeadsheep/pseuds/princessofthedeadsheep
Summary: “Yes, I’m so desperate to be helpless to your barrage of photos that I jumped down some stairs."
Relationships: Elicia Hughes & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Secret Snipers Exchange 2020





	Wild Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilituism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilituism/gifts).



> Wild Roses, according to an almanac website image i saved, mean 'pleasure and pain' and I figured it fit the theme of this, and also I was really struggling for a title that I felt fit this story. So I was like "I've got four lists of different flower meanings, might as well use them for something" and here we are. 
> 
> I really hope you like it Lilituism!

Roy was exhausted. The aches and pains were dull now, thanks to drugs, but damn it had been a bad day. His team was still there, mostly talking to each other and occasionally talking to him. He didn’t know how long they were staying. How long had they been here? He was fuzzy on the details. Riza had her serious face on, and that meant there was likely trouble, but Roy was too tired to focus on that right now. He trusted that she’d take care of… whatever needed taking care of.

  
God he wanted to sleep. 

  
“Uncle Roy!” a voice shouted into the room, and Roy struggled to turn his head towards it before it came slamming into the side of his hospital bed. Adorable green eyes peered worriedly up at him and he gave Elicia a tired smile. 

  
“Hello, Elicia,” he said, carefully raising a hand and running it over the side of her head. His entire upper body seemed to throb at the movement, and he winced. 

  
“Roy, I’m offended that, knowing that my dear daughter and I were coming for a visit, you decided to to take a tumble down the stairs. Did you want to steal away all of my precious daughter’s attention?” Maes cried as he swept into the room after Elicia. Roy rolled his eyes. At least that didn’t hurt.

  
“Yes, I’m so desperate to be helpless to your barrage of photos that I jumped down some stairs," Roy deadpanned.

  
While they were talking, Elicia wriggled her way onto the bed and leaned over to give Roy a kiss on the cheek. “Kisses make the hurt less,” she told him. Roy couldn’t help but quirk a more genuine smile at that.

  
“Thank you, Elicia. I appreciate it,” he told her. Carefully, he pulled her closer to him. Most of his body hurt like a deep bruise, but there were parts that he could tolerate her leaning on. Eagerly, Elicia snuggled into his side. He was glad he’d still gotten to see her, despite what had happened. Originally he’d hoped to spend some time with Maes and Elicia without work getting in the way. It just figured that gravity would get in the way instead. 

  
He finally focused back in on the rest of the room. Some of the team were grinning at him and Elicia, while the rest were muttering to Maes about what had happened. Roy really didn’t want to revisit that right now. Hopefully they had enough to begin with, and he could give a more clearheaded report on what had happened when he hadn’t just taken a tumble down concrete stairs. 

  
Fucking stairs. 

  
He let himself drift with Elicia snuggling into his side, only coming back to the present when Maes put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Roy. The rest decided to head home for now, but Elicia and I are gonna stay for a while.” 

  
“As long as you keep the photos to yourself, I’ll be fine,” Roy responded with a halfhearted glare. Maes just grinned in response. He let it slide off his face though, becoming more serious.

  
“Not how I planned to spend my visit with you, I’ll admit. Still, the doctors say that as long as it doesn’t look like you have any more complications by tomorrow morning, they’ll release you. Maybe we can do something low key with Elicia. Take your mind off of everything,” he said.

  
“I wouldn’t mind that, as long as it doesn’t require me to move too much,” Roy said, “and I’ve got the drugs.”

  
“Can’t forget the drugs,” Maes agreed. “Now scoot over, I can fit in that bed too.” Roy shot him a disbelieving look. 

  
“Really? There is not enough room for you on this tiny bed.”

  
“I suppose you’re right,” he sighed, before grinning and pulling out his camera. “Which means-”

  
“Maes.”

  
“-that I can take pictures of you cuddling my precious little girl!”

  
“ _Maes!_ ” Roy hissed, but there was no stopping his best friend.

  
What followed was the rapid clicking of a button and a lot of glaring. It ended when Elicia moved in her sleep, causing Roy to hiss in pain. Maes quickly moved forward and pulled her away. Roy frowned, already missing her presence at his side.

  
“I don’t want you to have to take her away.”

  
“Aw, you do want to cuddle with my princess! You’re such a good Uncle to my darling Elicia.”

  
“When she’s sleeping it’s pretty easy,” Roy snorted, and then immediately winced in regret.

  
“Here,” Maes carefully maneuvered his sleeping daughter back into Roy’s side. “We’re lucky she’s still so tired from the train ride.” As Elicia settled, Maes brought his arm carefully around Roy in a loose hug, careful of his injuries. Since they were alone, Roy allowed it, setting his head on Maes’ shoulder. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, before Maes had to pull back. He sat in one of the visitor’s chairs and sighed. After a minute he started talking about where Gracia had gone and Roy let himself float. Elicia was a comforting weight and Maes’ voice was soothing. It made the lingering discomfort easy to tolerate. Eyes closing, Roy felt he stress from the day melt away. Resting his chin on top of Elicia’s head, exhaustion finally took over completely.


End file.
